


Fear

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beginnings, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Origin Story, Sirius Black Lives, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: The two of them had spent most of their teenaged years laughing and playing pranks, and even if he didn’t agree with some of the things Sirius did, he still loved him.Then Sirius died.





	

* * *

Remus wasn’t sure when he had fallen for his best friend, it could have been anytime. From the moment they made their bond of friendship, to the time they had their first drunken night in Muggle London. The two of them had spent most of their teenaged years laughing and playing pranks, and even if he didn’t agree with some of the things Sirius did, he still loved him.

Then Sirius died. 

Most would think falling out of the astronomy tower from a deadly blow from Bellatrix would lead to immediate death. But Sirius had somehow escaped and used the majority of the time healing before he made everyone aware of the fact that he was indeed alive. 

Remus moved on and he was definite that he could love Tonks, and he was on his way to it. But then Sirius came back and every emotion that Remus tried to smother came back with such intensity it almost felt like something would burst out of his chest or he would spontaneously combust. 

And then came the ultimatum. Sirius or Tonks.

“I’m not going to make you pick.” Tonks smiled sadly, “I know that Sirius will always come first. He’s your best friend. You love him.”

“But Teddy.” Remus frowned, “What about him.”

“Teddy will always have the both of us.” Tonks smiled, “Just because we’re not together doesn’t mean that he’ll be unhappy. It’s better for us this way. We’ll both be happy. We’ll all be happy.”

And that was the end of Tonks and Remus. The fear of being alone overwhelmed him. He would always be friends with Sirius. But that’s all he would ever be. One day, Sirius would wake up and fall in love with someone. Then Remus would be alone again.

Draco Malfoy, the love of Harry Potter’s life, was the catalyst. The blond was the one that made something that Remus had worked so hard on keeping hidden come to light. There was always a fear when it came to Sirius. And now there was a fear of being rejected by his friend. But that night, they talked about everything, and the unrequited love that Remus felt, wasn’t as unrequited as he thought.

ღ

Sirius Black was an attractive man. But to Remus, he just seemed so much more attractive at this current moment. Cheeks and nose frost bitten red, and a melodious laughter that rang out as he slipped and skidded across the ice. It was always so fascinating to see how the man didn’t use magic unless completely necessary, he skated around the ice-rink without a warming charm or anything else.  
“Remy, what are you doing?” Sirius beamed, trying to pull him over, “You’re supposed to be teaching me.”

“You’re doing fine.” Remus laughed, it was a nice change to refer to each other by their given names. It felt more intimate.

“I’ve fallen on my arse far too many times.” Sirius snorted, “Come on. Tell me the secret to skating.”

“I don’t think there is a secret. You just skate.” Remus grinned, “Come here.”

They spent the rest of the time skating around with Remus leading Sirius by the hand. And everything seemed to be going smoothly, well until Sirius decided to let his hand slip through Remus’ and shove the other harshly. Remus being quick on his feet, grabbed onto Sirius’ hand, so they both ended up falling to the ground. They were sprawled on the ice with Sirius on top of him. The dark haired man laughed in a way that suggested that this was the funniest thing that had happened so far. Remus couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with how beautiful Sirius was. And it was no surprise that the man was named after the brightest star.  
“Marry me.” Remus breathed, shocked by his own admission. He wasn’t even supposed to say that out loud. Sirius’ laugh came to a halt and his eyes burned holes into Remus and he just felt ridiculously self conscious.

“Yes.” Sirius grinned after a few moments.

“Yes?” Remus repeat cautiously.

“Yes, you plonker. Let's get married.” Sirius laughed, “I can’t believe it’s taken you this long. I mean it did take over two decades for you to finally admit that you liked me. And even you didn’t really do that. It was Draco.”

“I take it back.” Remus frowned, making Sirius laughed harder. The dark haired man grinned down at him before pressing their lips together.

“Then how about you marry me?” Sirius asked, “I want you.”

“I guess I can do that.” Remus smiled, earning another kiss from Sirius, “But I’m not going to change my surname to Black.”

“You don’t need to. Harry and Draco didn’t” Sirius stated, “And I was hoping we could talk about children? I adore Teddy and I think it’s about time he got a sibling.”

“You want to have children with me?” Remus queried, he was aware of the fact that men could have children. But he never thought that would be a possibility for him and Sirius. It was clear that Sirius was just full of surprises.

“Why are you so shocked? I want to marry you and I want to expand on my family with you.” Sirius snorted, “But seriously. Can we go home now. I think I have frostbite on my arse and it isn’t the best feeling.”

“Let’s go home.”

** Fin **


End file.
